Wounded
by Lavanya Ray
Summary: Elena is back to her normal self. She is feeling again, but is she feeling the way the Salvatore brothers wanted her to feel like? What particular emotion is driving her? A moment from S4E21, 'She's come undone'. Don't read if you missed the show.


_**Hey all. **_

_**So I watched the show and wrote down the first thing popped into my mind. If you haven't watched it until now then maybe you shouldn't be reading this because there are SPOILERS, a lot of them including some dialogues.**_

_**Enjoy:):):)**_

_**Disclaimer: All the characters, even the situations are creative property of CW.**_

* * *

_Elena_~~

"You're bluffing." Elena said. Of course he was bluffing. She was the girl both of them were in love with. They would never do anything that might hurt her, and thay had prove that the same morning when she attempted to burn herself. She might be younger from them, less experienced, but when it came to read men's emotions she was really good at that.

Damon stared for a second at her, like a tired and pissed off parent looked at his child who had been running against his teachings. She tried to free herself from Stefan's grip. The more she tried the firm he held his grip on her. All three of them waited a while, the time froze itself in one moment. and suddenly Damon snapped his head. As she heard the bones twisting and breaking, she felt... Yes, she felt something after what seemed like forever to her.

The first thing she felt was a shot of trepidation. He could do this. Damon Salvatore was actually capable of killing people close to him in any possible way. He killed Alaric, he killed Jeremy, even worse, he killed Lexi after their century old history. Killing Matt was not a big deal for him.

And there he was, standing proudly after snapping his head. Matt lying at his feet, lifeless, pale because of the blood loss. She just fed off him against his will.

He was just trying to help.

Elena Gilbert stood motionlessly until she realized the truth, that Matt was dead. He was not going to come back. He was not going to flash his smile whenever she needed support.

She had got killed one more person she really loved and cared for, the one person who knew everything about her and who stood by her side even when she was wrong.

First her parents, then Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, and now Matt. What was she supposed to do? How was she going to bear this cold burden of death for the whole eternity?

Tears welled from her brown eyes streaming down ceaselessly. She felt her dead vampire heart squeezing inside her chest. Her blood was clotting in her veins, causing an exigency to breath. Her knees weakened, her hands dropped down by her sides and she remained still in front of Matt's dead body.

She was feeling so alone, so cold, so numb inside.

That was when Damon showed her the ring. The same ring that brought back Jeremy and Alaric uncounted times from the darkness of death. Suddenly the coldness inside her chest was fading, and she was crying out loud.

"Feel the wave inside your chest, that's joy Elena. Joy that your friend is not dead. That's emotion. That's humanity." Damon voice came from a far distance. She started sobbing.

All she was feeling now was pain. Stab after stab of pain, guilt, and hatred. Why did it all happened to her? Because she was a doppelganger Because she was supposed to die and her boyfriends kept saving her? Because she was Elena Gilbert?

The whole thing was blurry. When did it all start, she was not able to remember that anymore. When her life changed from a normal teen to an epicenter of supernatural whirl wind, she was oblivious of that exact time. All she could remember was the lifeless faces of her family and friends. All she was seeing was blood. Thick red blood splashed everywhere she was looking. She was seeing Jeremy before her eyes, smiling to her; and then suddenly his face was drained of blood. He was smelling awful; she didn't even notice when her only brother turned into a stinking corpse because all she was looking for was a magic, a miracle, powerful enough to bring her back the only reason she was living for.

Jeremy was dead and it was somehow her fault. As she was responsible for every other person's death in the town.

She jerked her body, screamed out and cried. She almost killed Matt, she tried to kill Caroline, Bonnie. She was wounded, was not breathing anymore, she was just praying badly for something or someone to kill her, free her from this cursed life; and then Stefan said something that made sense to her. Finally.

"Look, listen to me," Stefan held her close and looked into her eyes. "I know this stage. your emotions are overwhelming. But you'll have to focaus okay."

She shook herself. "No, I can't. I can't..." Her voice trailed off as the continuous sobs took over her again.

"Just find the one thing inside of you that makes you strong. It's in there, find the thing inside you..."

She found it almost instantaneously. The reason to live for. She knew what she was looking for all this time.

Revenge.

* * *

**_A/N: I wanted to write some Damon and Stefan as well but my focus was Elena. So I decided to stop it here. Maybe I will write Damon and Stefan's POV afterwards but that's not decided yet. To be true, the whole episode was full of prompts for me. I loved the small Klaroline moment and Matt-Rebecca. I was really praying for them to be together. _**

**_Leave your reviews._**

**_I wish to update my other Klaroline "Without Klaus" today or tomorrow because after watching today's episode I am dying to write down some good Klaroline moments. _**

**_XOXO Lavanya_**


End file.
